Subliminal Messages
by YamiEmmy
Summary: Ryou Bakura, aka Agent Yin Yang, is 13 years old. One of his earlier missions is told in this story, and so is one of the other teams he sorta works with.


YamiEmmy is here, with a new story. This is a prequel to Agent Yin Yang. You don't have to read AYY in order to understand this, and you don't have to read this to understand that.

I just wanted to write this after having this really strange dream. So I did. This is the first part, and there will be multiple chapters. Heh, just imagine if I left it like this.

DISCLAIMER: I'm not wearing any socks. And I guess I don't Ryou, Bakura, Suoh, Akira, or Nokoru.

Agent Yin Yang is my code name. I really liked my old name, but I guess it was time for a new one. My old name, Tenshi no Kanashimi, was so cool. It's hard to get used to a new one after having that one for seven years.

Yeah, I'm thirteen years old. I've been an agent since I was five. The organizations I work for has had me in training since I was able to walk without falling.

Soon after I became an agent, when I was . . . six years old . . . I had a mission in Egypt. While there, I found a pretty golden necklace and I was drawn to it. I didn't know at the time what it was, and sometimes I wish I hadn't found it, but it's too late for regrets.

I found the Sennen Ring and awakened the Spirit of the Ring.

Bakura is the main reason my name had to be changed. He's a "dark" spirit, and after six years, my boss has finally decided to let me keep him.

Boss didn't like the fact that Bakura could take over my body, and he liked it even less when I failed a mission due to that single fact.

It was my first and only failed mission. I only failed that mission because Bakura thought that what we were doing was too dangerous and he wanted to do it a different, safer way.

Well, that was in the past. This is the present.

Bakura is my partner, and he's the only one I trust to back me up. Of course, I'm supposed to trust The Trio, but . . . yeah. Enough said there. They bug me.

Anyway, today is normally a day off for me, but Boss told me I was going to be presented with a new mission today, so I'm here. In my boring office. It's a very bland shade of grey and all of the furniture in it is a boring shape, and none of it matches. I have a wooden desk, a not very comfortable metal chair, a dark red couch on the left side of the office, and two wooden chairs for guests that are painted black.

The designer must have been blind or doing all of this in the dark.

The only thing that is good about this office is my computer. Well, computers. I have five.

One of my computers is a journal, and that is the one I'm writing this all down in. Another one is my work computer. It stays in my office and will never leave that ugly desk unless I'm transferred. My third computer is my research computer. The fourth one is for "fun" stuff. When I'm in the mood to do some hacking, or when I just want some music, or play games, whatever, I use the fourth computer. The fifth computer is Bakura's.

I don't know what he uses it for, and I don't think I _want_ to know.

I was interrupted from my musings by a knock on the door. "Come in," I said uninterestedly.

The door opened and in walked Boss. And The Trio.

"Oh, for joy," I muttered.

The Trio really is a great group. They work well together, and they haven't failed a single mission. A fact Suoh and Akira continue to remind me of. In short, they are my rivals.

The Trio consists of three people, like the name suggests. Suoh, Akira, and Nokoru. Suoh is a martial arts master. He's mastered every martial art that has ever been taught to him. Akira is best at melding into the shadows and sneaking around. He's also a thief. Nokoru is their main image. He's the diplomatic one, the one others trust.

The Trio is in three people what I am in one. Bakura doesn't really count, since I'm better than The Trio even without him.

"Ryou, I know you don't like working with The Trio, but your new mission-"

"I refuse," I interrupted. "If I have to work with them, I refuse to take the mission."

"Let me at least finish talking before you refuse," Boss said.

"Fine. Talk."

"If you choose to accept, your new mission will be in an American junior high school. I want you to be on the inside, while I want The Trio to be on the outside. The outside isn't dangerous, but the inside is. And you won't even have to associate with them at all, just give them the details of what goes on. So, what do you think so far?" Boss asked.

"I am slightly interested. Continue."

"For some reason, the students of this school are well behaved, but fail on all of their tests. We have reason to believe that a teacher or someone else involved in the school's management is an agent, like you, and trying to somehow alter the education process in America."

After a few moments of silence, where I was just thinking something along the lines of _What the f&#k!_ I asked, "If I find the one responsible, can I maim them?"

" . . . Why would you want to do that?" Nokoru asked.

I glanced at him with a look that would make anyone stop in their tracks and said, "For making me go through stuff like this."

"Well," Boss intervened, "If you really want to maim him, I suppose you can. But you have to be absolutely sure that they are the source of the problem."

"Okay, now that I know what my part is, what's their part?" I questioned.

"Well, since we don't know how or why this is happening in this school, or what the effects may be on you, they'll be taking over if something happens to you. And if they find something in your reports that you may have overlooked, they'll inform you of it."

I gave the pretense that I was thinking it over before I said happily, with a huge smile on my face, "I refuse!"

"R-Ryou, you can't just refuse a mission like this," Suoh said.

"Actually," Boss stated, "as part of his contract, he has the right to accept or refuse any mission he wants. He doesn't have to take this mission."

"Why don't we have that in our contracts?" Akira asked.

"How many missions have you been on as a group?" I questioned.

"Well, ten, as a group, but on my own-"

I interrupted him. "How long have you been a group?"

This time Suoh answered. "Four years."

"Now, how long have you been agents?"

"Six years."

I smirked at them. "I've been on over a hundred missions in the eight years I've been an agent. When you get a record like mine, then maybe you can be given the right to turn down cases."

"Eight years?" Nokoru asked. "You must have been five years old then."

"I was. Now, I would like all of you to get out of my office. I'm going home." With that, I picked up my bag and left the room.

"_That was a really kind way of putting it,"_ Bakura said.

"_I refuse to have someone watching over my every move,"_ I stated. "_If it was the other way around, I might consider it more thoroughly."_

He laughed at me softly and said, "_Going to a school would be fun."_

I raised an eyebrow at him. _"Thanks to my training, I already have the equivalent of a masters degree in numerous areas of study. So why would I want to go to school?"_

"_To have fun and relax?"_

"_Idiot."_

Well, that's it for now. I really don't feel like writing more at this point in time. So, whenever I have writer's block, which happens quite often, I'll write in this!


End file.
